


Seven swords for the crown

by litra



Series: Fett Fairy tales [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Brotherly Bonding, Fairy Tale Curses, Fairy deals, M/M, Magic, Nicknames, Swordfighting, The Force, Threesome - M/M/M, loosely inspired by the worn out dancing shoes, names have power, seventh son - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-10 03:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21462532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litra
Summary: The seven princes of Mandalor vanish for one day each month. No one knows where they go, or why they come back bloody and beaten.Obi-Wan is on a quest to save his brother. He can't afford to get tangled up in someone else's story.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/CT-7567 | Rex, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi/CT-7567 | Rex, CT-21-0408 | Echo/CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555
Series: Fett Fairy tales [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729810
Comments: 72
Kudos: 449
Collections: Star Wars Rare Pairs Exchange 2019





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Batdad (MizGoat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizGoat/gifts).

> Beta credit to the wonderful Gondolin. Thank you so much!

Once upon a time there was a kingdom in the mountains. The people of this kingdom were known to be great warriors and over time they gathered much wealth and prestige. Their legend grew so great that even the dark ones beyond the veil came to envy them. The Duke and his men, full of high spirits from their victories, never foresaw the attack. It came in the dark, on the longest night of the year. And so the war of shadows began.

For six long months Duke Jango led his men in fight after fight, and though the clans all rallied to his banner, the dark elves, and shadow beasts turned the very land itself against them. Many despaired, for there seemed no hope of victory against a foe as ethereal as a night breeze. 

But Duke Jango was a clever man, and bore the gifts of a seventh son. He gathered those he trusted most, and on the longest day of the year, when the sun was high in the sky and the enemy would be at their weakest, he spoke words of ancient power and called forth the queen of air and darkness. He challenged her in single combat with sword, and bow, and the magic in his blood and name. The dark queen matched him skill for skill, and for a time it seemed there would be no victor. 

When the dark queen saw she could not win she turned her blade on another. Jango's queen had stood in silent support of her love. She had no weapon to defend herself, and so would have fallen on the spot had the king not sacrificed his own life, taking the blow in her stead.

And so the kingdom might have fallen if the Duchess were not as clever as her husband.

As the Queen of air and darkness boasted of her victory, the Duchess stood. Her hands red with her husband's blood she spoke further words of power binding both the Queen and the kingdom.

_No knight may burnish steel. No soldier string their bow. Border of stone and sky, turn back all of their foes. This price was paid in blood, and so by the suns light; let all remember well the Duke and his last fight._

So it was that the Queen was cast down back to her dark kingdom, and the Duchess Satine rose to claim the throne of Mandalore. May her rule bring 100 years of peace, and her sons 100 more.


	2. Chapter 2

"Stranger."

Obi-wan lifted his eyes from the dusty road. He had been vaguely aware of another presence, but he'd been traveling for long enough that his mind had drifted. He lifted a hand to draw back the hood of his cloak. There was a large rock beside the road. Sitting on the rock was a boy of maybe twelve or thirteen years. His wild dark curls overshadowed brown eyes flecked with gold. 

Glancing around, Obi-wan couldn't see any sheep or other animals the boy might be watching, and he wasn't carrying the tools of a hunter or woodcutter. If he was an apprentice, then he had skipped out on his tasks for the day. 

"Are you speaking to me?"

"No one else around," The boy answered. 

Something about how the boy was sitting or maybe the way he talked made Obi-wan hesitate. He'd run across things that weren't what they seemed before.

"Who asks?"

The boy grinned, his smile sharp against his tanned skin. "They call me Boba."

Obi-wan nodded, "They call me Ben." 

"Okay, so you're not from here right?"

"I am not," Obi-wan conceded.

"Thought so. Wait right there." Boba nodded to himself. He jumped off the rock and a moment later had disappeared behind a small clump of trees.

Obi-wan blinked a few times. He wasn't sure what to expect, but the magic in the air around him didn't hint of danger. Obi-wan stepped off the road, to lean against the boy's rock. He'd been traveling for days or weeks and had stopped noticing the land around him. Now he lifted his eyes to the rocky slopes dotted with low trees and boulders. Without realizing it he'd climbed into the mountains where the air was crisp and clear. He could see the road curving on ahead towards a fortress built into the mountain itself. If his memory served him, the city was called Keldabe. At his current rate, he hoped to reach it by mid-afternoon. Perhaps he could find an inn that would accept a bit of work in exchange for a bed and a bath. Obi-wan could survive on his own on the road, but he'd been doing so longer than he liked.

"You like it?"

Boba had snuck up on him again. The boy was now leading a shaggy mountain pony, which he mounted with ease.

"The city is quite a sight if that's what you were referring to."

"Of course," Boba gave him an unimpressed look. "It's the biggest city in the land. Anyone who plans to go over the mountains has come though Keldabe, so come on, let's go."

Obi-wan returned to the road, on more even footing now that he thought he knew the game. "I suppose you intend to lead me there?"

"Well that's where you're going isn't it?" Boba flicked his reigns and his pony started plodding along at a pace that Obi-wan could easily keep up with.

Keldabe wasn't his final destination. He didn't know his final destination at this point. That was the trouble with open ended quests. "I swear to find a way to save my brother" had led to almost a years wandering from kingdom to kingdom with nothing but what he could carry. Still it was where he was heading at the moment, so Obi-wan dutifully listened as Boba talked about the city and its people.

He expected their paths to divide when they entered the city, or perhaps for Boba to ask for a coin to lead him to a decent inn. Maybe the boy even had family working at such a place and this was how he brought in customers. Instead when Obi-wan stopped to look around Boba twisted in his saddle and gestured him on.

"You don't know where I'm going," Obi-wan pointed out.

"You've got a sword, there's only one place you could be going." Boba kept frowning until Obi-wan took a step forward.

Obi-wan's sword was strapped to his back, the sheath under his pack and the handle covered by his hood and cloak. He could still draw it if he needed to, but most people wouldn't have realized it was there. He preferred it that way. Most people saw a strange man as a danger, a stranger who openly wore a sword was simply asking for trouble.

The wind tugged at Obi-wan's robe, urging him to follow the child. At some point he'd have to make his position clear, but for the moment, on he went.

The crowd parted for the child on his pony. People nodded to them, or waved. The streets switched back and forth, and Obi-wan realized they were climbing into the heart of the city. He frowned. Boba had to realize that he didn't have coin to spare for something among the nobles. The comment about his sword came back to mind. Had the boy taken him for a guard or mercenary? He'd gone out of his way not to look the part so it wasn't likely, even if he could hold his own.

The buildings around them gave way as they turned a last corner. A large courtyard stood open to the sky, with a view that overlooked everything for miles. Obi-wan could trace the road he'd walked for the past three days. The villages he'd passed on the way. Rivers he knew to be wide and swift, were slender blue lines weaving across the tapestry.

Obi-wan stepped away from his guide to lean on the railing, letting the wind tug at his hair and clothing. He'd never been so close to the sky before. It was thrilling and heady all at once.

Obi-wan reluctantly turned away from the view, only to be faced with an equally impressive sight, if one of a different kind. Set back off the plaza was a building that could have been the gateway to the mountain itself. Pillars of some dark stone flanked an open gateway, and inside... This was no house, not even a manor house for some noble who had more money than sense. Obi-wan was looking at a castle. The structure was as much a fortress as it was a building. The walls sank into the stone, half natural rock, half cut stone. shadows in the stone turned out to be windows. Ledges that only a bird should have been able to reach, became balconies when looked at from another angle. A double row of short green plants and rippling fountains led up to the entrance where Boba had dismounted and was now talking to a man in armor. 

Obi-wan considered slipping away, but something about the armored man made him pause. The man had no helmet, so Obi-wan could she that his skin and features matched Boba's. The man had soft blond hair but otherwise the family resemblance was quite strong. A brother or cousin perhaps, but that wasn't what had made him hesitate. 

Thinking back, Obi-wan tried to remember if he'd seen anyone else wearing armor since he'd entered the city. The guards at the gate had been wearing leather and carrying spears. The people had mostly been wearing clothing in the thick layered style of these high mountains, but no. No one else wore armor. Mandalore had a reputation for people who were fierce warriors. He was at the heart of their land where there was little to no threat, and they were not at war even on the borders, but still. 

"Ben," Boba called.

He'd hesitated too long. The boy and his brother were both looking at him expectantly. Obi-wan hefted his pack a little higher on his shoulder and stepped forward. 

"Hello," Up close the armored man's features were striking. Not traditionally handsome, but with an inner confidence that brightened his aura. 

Obi-wan cleared his throat. "Hello, I don't mean to intrude, but Boba insisted."

The man nodded. His smile added a playful note to his eyes, even as a hint of danger touched his lips. "Yeah, he's normally right about these things. Your name is Ben?"

"Ah, yes." Obi-wan internally resigned himself to the nickname. 

"Well nice to meet you. I'm Rex. If you want to get situated I can set you up, while this scamp apologies to Bo for running off again." The last was aimed at Boba with a pointed look. The boy pouted as he led his pony off towards what might have been a stable on one side of the building.

Obi-wan frowned, "Situated? I'm sorry there seems to have been a misunderstanding. I can not pay for a room, and I'm not looking to be hired as some kind of guard. I don't plan on being in the city for longer than a few days."

"You're not here for the challenge?" Rex seemed surprised, but not overly concerned.

"What challenge?"

Rex snorted, "That's a new one. Still..." He rubbed a hand over his mouth before nodding to himself. "Cody's better at explaining it." He waved for Obi-wan to follow and like with Boba the wind urged him to follow.

The interior of the castle was warmer that Obi-wan expected. Bright tapestries covered the walls, and once they were past the entrance thick carpets covered the floor. Obi-Wan was very aware of the dust of travel on his clothing and the worn quality of everything he owned. He knew the manners for a such a place, but he very much did not look the part.

The room Rex finally led him into seemed to be a kind of study. There was a tall narrow window that let in plenty of the afternoon light. Shelves of books covered one wall while a fireplace was central to another. There was a small sitting area with sofas around it. The rest of the room was taken up with a table that could seat eight. Papers were stacked in piles around the two occupants. who had their heads bent together clearly discussing some point or other. One man and an older woman, who both made Obi-wan look shabby in comparison.

"Mom, Cody, mind if I interrupt?"

"Please!" The man, presumably Cody, said. He stood and stretched his hands over his head. Obi-wan could tell he had to be another brother from the similarity to both Rex and Boba. Cody had Boba's dark hair, and the same rich brown eyes as Rex. Instead of armor he wore a quilted tunic in shades of off-white and copper, thought Obi-wan noted the bracers on his arms. This man may not be dressed for combat but he did have experience.

The woman frowned and stood more slowly. She wasn't quite as tall as her sons but would have probably beaten Obi-wan for height. Of the three of them, she was the only one in what might pass for formal attire, a long dress in a dark blue with lilies embroidered on the sleeves and bodice. She also had a silver circlet on her brow. 

Obi-wan dropped into an awkward informal bow. He was out of practice. "My lady," He hesitated. Clearly the woman was important, but she hadn't offered a name or rank.

She stepped forward and graciously offered a hand for Obi-wan to bow over. "I am the Duchess Satine Krieze re Fett. Who do I have the pleasure of meeting?"

Obi-wan covered his surprise by taking her hand. "Duchess." He took a breath. Hesitated. It would be rude not to give his true identity, but giving his name might cause more problems than it solved. 

"I am called Ben Kenobi. I'm a traveler. I've come to your lands in search of a way to free my brother from a terrible curse. I met Boba, Your son? Along the road and he insisted that I join you here, though I do not yet know why. I apologize for any inconvenience and would appreciate any help you can offer."

The duchess nodded. "My son likely thinks you will be able to solve a problem we are having. If you choose to take up the challenge I would gladly offer any knowledge from my library and court to help in your quest."

"And this challenge is?"

Rex and Cody exchanged glances, then headed for the door. 

"I think that's our cue to leave." Cody nodded at Obi-wan. Oddly it didn't feel like a goodbye.

Duchess Satine pursed her lips but let the two men leave. She gestured at the sitting area, and Obi-wan gratefully sank into one of the plush chairs. He was used to long days on his feet but that didn't mean he enjoyed them.

The Douches rang a small bell and directed the servant that answered to bring tea, before taking a seat across from Obi-wan. 

"Please forgive my son's lack of decorum. I'm afraid they have grown rather lax the last few months."

"Of course. There is no insult." 

The duchess studied Obi-wan. "You did not say where you were from. May I assume you do not know much of Mandalore’s situation?" When he nodded she went on. "Ten years ago, my husband was killed when the creatures from under the hill made war with us. His death in protection of this land was enough to bind them, but it came at a cost."

Obi-wan nodded. Between Anakin and Qui-gon, he had more than enough personal experience to know the dangers of dealing with the fair folk. 

"Still, we have peace, and we will do our best to keep it." The royal we was obvious from her tone, even though her voice remained soft. 

"Our current problem threatens that peace. Once a month, on the new moon, my sons vanish from the castle. From sunset, though the next day until the following dawn, they can not be found. The first time it happened was nine months ago. I thought it was a prank. My boys can be like that sometimes, and they are all capable of taking care of themselves, but when they returned they were injured. I have seen warriors return from combat and that is how they looked. 

"When I asked what had happened, they either could not remember or were bound to silence, and I got no answer. I thanked the ancestors that they had all returned alive and thought that that would be the end of it. Except that they vanished again the following month. After that I sent out word that anyone who could solve this mystery or break the spell, would earn a seat at my table, and the favor of the crown. Many tried those first few months, scholars and riddle-solvers and warriors alike, but still my sons vanish. 

"I'm worried that the fae have found a way around out protections and are seeking to punish me personally for the part I played before. I'm worried that this time they wont return."

Her voice dropped away, until only the distant sound of the household kept back the silence. 

Obi-wan wasn't sure what to say. It was true that he might be able to help. He had certain advantages that others didn't, but depending on the cause, interfering might only bring more pain. He had his own quest to consider, but the new moon was only four days away. A few days of rest and research wouldn't make his non-existent leads grow colder. 

"I can make no guarantees of course, but if you will have me, I will do what I can."


	3. Chapter 3

Obi-wan was given a room that would probably have been considered small if he were a noble. As it was he was more than happy with the oversize bed and bathing room with proper hot water. His traveling clothes were taken away with the promise that they would be washed and returned the following day. In exchange he was given a tunic and breaches that Obi-wan suspected had been borrowed from one of the princes wardrobes. He could appreciate the blue and copper at least, even if it was too fine for his usual lifestyle.

It took barely any time to get settled, and dinner wouldn't be for an hour at least so he opened the window and sat beneath it to meditate. 

Whether the duchess realized it or not, he had been trained for this. Magic had rules and paths it followed and Qui-gon had understood those rules as well as he understood the water that held his magic. Obi-wan had learned the stories of the sleeping princess, the sea-maiden, and the beast not as children's stories, but as history to be learned from. 

He had grown up knowing his place was to guide the magic of the natural world. To become the person the stories only named as the stranger, the fool, the old wizard. When Anakin had been lost to him, he'd set out on a quest very deliberately, because quests always found an ending. They might take a season or a year and a day, they might end in success or tragedy but the magic would not let him fade into nothing. 

This might even be one of his challenges. 

Obi-wan did not call himself a knight, but that might be how the story would be told, and knights always faced challenges before their journey came to an end. If that was the case then his task was twofold. He needed to determine what role he was to play in their story, and what role they played in his.

His role in their story would depend on the players already active. The duchess, was she the kind ruler who wanted to protect her children, or the mother who was blinded by worry and love. Was Boba the helpful youth, or the child who would be taken or tricked. Would Rex be painted as the strong captain of the guard or the jealous second prince? Cody, the rightful heir, or the spoiled lordling.

He hated to think of real people in those terms. Real people had deeper reasons for what they did, even when magic was pushing at them to fill a role. Still magic could only push someone so far. If he was going to learn their rolls the best way to start was to learn about the people. 

At the same time he had to be careful of everyone. They were just as likely to tempt him off his path as they were to help him. They might not even mean to. Pleasures and comforts were often more trouble than outright hostility in these things. The memory of Anakin writhed in black smoke rose up as a reminder. He hadn't been fast enough, he should have seen it. It was an old hurt now, but still potent.

He opened his eyes some time later when movement in the air informed him that someone had opened his door. Obi-wan expected a servant with his clothing or some message, instead he found himself looking up at Prince Cody.

"Ah, my lord," Obi-wan bent in a seated bow. 

Cody waved it away, "Just Cody please. This isn't anything formal. I just wanted to see how you had settled in and ask if you wanted to eat with us tonight. It's not a formal dinner but you should probably meet everyone."

"That would be helpful, yes." Obi-wan stood and brushed himself off. "Now, or do we have some time?"

"Depends on what you want to do with that time."

Was Obi-wan imagining the way Cody's mouth curled and his eyes traced down Obi-wan's form? Surely he was. 

"Well I'm already more presentable than when I met with the Duchess, so please, lead on."

They walked in companionable silence through the halls, Cody nodding to everyone they passed, until they reached a large door with several voices talking animatedly behind it. 

Cody hesitated. "My family can sometimes be a bit much, just a warning." 

Obi-wan didn't have time to come up with a proper response because Cody threw open the door and chaos flowed over him. 

It took a few seconds to sort things out. The room was fairly large with high ceilings and several clumps of furniture, including a large dining table and something that might have been intended as a reading nook. There were several doors and a staircase leading out of the room, and the same comfortable carpets and tapestries he'd seen elsewhere in the castle, even if they seemed more worn down here than elsewhere. What made the sight overwhelming was the people. 

Boba was sitting on the dining table, waving his hands around as servants tried to lay out the meal and a woman in her twenties yelled at him with her hands on her hips. A man stood by a doorway that apparently led outside trying to heard several large dogs to do something. The dogs didn't seem interested in listening. They rushed around the room tails wagging greeting everyone as enthusiastically as expected. One of the dogs tried to jump into the lap of a pair of teenagers who were sprawled out kissing on a sofa. They broke away from each other long enough for one of them to yell at the dog, then at the dog-keeper. This apparently kicked off an ongoing argument with the man in the reading nook who threw a pillow across the room. The pillow didn't hit it's target but it did seem to trigger a fetch response in all the dogs.

"I think you broke him," Rex called as he dodged through the chaos. "Too much for you Ben?"

"How many of you are there?" Obi-wan realized how rude the question was as soon as it passed his lips. The servants didn't fit the pattern and the woman scolding Boba didn't quite fit but all the others had the same strong features and dark eyes. Apart from Rex they all had the same dark hair though it was cut in a wide variety of styles, from Boba's untamed curls, to the half-shaved look of the man in the book corner. 

Rex tipped his head back and laughed, "a boatload."

Cody bumped shoulders with Rex, his expression a mix of fond exasperation. "Let's see. Boba you know. That's Bo with him. She's kind of his tutor and kind of his babysitter, but you've already seen how well that works. That's Kix trying to read."

"Don't know why he bothers in this mess," Rex muttered.

"That's Fives and Echo on the couch, and Wolffe with his pack."

Rex and Cody looked at him expectantly. 

"Your family has interesting taste in names." 

That made Rex laugh again. "Well, you're not wrong. Most of us have very long formal names that we have to use at state dinners and things, but the rest of the time we use nicknames."

Obi-wan nodded, "I take it there won’t be any formal introductions than?"

"You can introduce yourself however you want," Cody said. There was something in his expression, some challenge behind his eyes. They wanted to see how he would handle things. If he could handle things...

Well, he'd hate to disappoint them.

Obi-wan put two fingers in his mouth and let out a short, piercing whistle. A second later the room fell silent and he had all eyes on him. Some of the servants had frozen mid-step. Even the dogs had stopped playing and turned towards him, ears perked up. 

"Right then, You lot can call me Ben. I'll be here for the next few days. Pleasure to meet you all." Obi-wan said into the silence. He looked around, met a few eyes, then fixed his attention on the table of food. "Is that a roast, Gods, I haven't had a roast in an age." The surprised tension eased as he moved. Talk started up again, quieter this time. Boba jumped off the table. A servant handed Obi-wan a plate, and soon everyone was crowding around the table filing their plates.

"Hey, I'm Bo-Katan. Please say you'll teach me how to do that." The sole woman in the group said, kicking out the chair beside her. 

Obi-wan sat, leaned aside so someone could reach past him for the salt, and spoke. "I can teach you the whistle, but the rest is a matter of timing and surprise."

Cody sat down on Obi-wan's other side. "Don't think it would work on the kid, Bo. Ben here didn't try to give any orders."

Bo-Katan sighed dramatically, "Too bad, it would have made my life so much easier. So tell us where you're from Ben."

Obi-wan swallowed a mouthful of quite excellent cider and started in on his story. He'd gotten quite good at telling over the past few months. Exaggerating some things and glossing over other things until no one quite knew where he was from other than that it was quite far away and the trouble with his brother had been magical and unfortunate but not targeted. It was the kind of story that an interesting stranger passing though might have, and as long as they left a few days later no one would give it a second thought. 

It was easy enough at that point to turn the conversation around and ask about the brothers, and their life. Little details came to him over the course of the meal, dropped between inside jokes and good-natured ribbing. Kix was training to be a healer. Wolffe was technically scout leader for the forces at the capital, but he spent most of his time acting as huntmaster. Fives thought all his lessons were boring but went along because Echo loved them. Fives and Echo were also together, despite their status as brothers. Obi-wan decided to chalk that up to a culture he wasn't entirely familiar with and let it go. Cody as the oldest was the heir apparent and spent most of his time assisting the Duchess in the day to day running of things. Rex was the captain of the guard, but also held some rank or other in the military. 

And so it went.

Obi-wan retreated to his rooms a few hours later, tipsy and with his ears ringing from the quiet. As he lay in bed he found he had enjoyed himself despite his determination to take his task seriously. 

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

  
  


Obi-wan had three days left before the brothers disappeared. It wasn't exactly a long time, but he'd dealt with worse. 

There were certain elements to the spell that gave him a place to start. The spell ran in a cycle, that meant that whatever power or being that was feeding it, needed time to recharge and regroup. Wellsprings of power could be sensed with the right tools. If the wellspring was in the building itself than the problem would be easily solved. Either move the princess so the spell had nothing to grasp onto, or dispel the source, so the power couldn't build up again.

It had been a while since Obi-wan had purposefully crafted a spell like this, but the old patterns came back easily enough. All he needed was a strip of cloth a few words, and time to concentrate. 

Wrapping the cloth around his hand, he let the end hang free and called to the wind. 

Elemental mages were all attuned to one element. For Master Qui-gon it had been water. For Anakin it had been fire. Since his earliest memories Obi-wan had been able to feel the air around him. The playfulness of summer breezes, and the harsh bite of winter gales were as familiar to him as the language he spoke or the weight of his pack. Now he called on those little currents in the air twisting them around his cloth until it fluttered like a flag. He fixed what he wanted in his mind; a source of power, a place where magic gathered, and send the little breezes off to search. 

The air briefly twisted around him, before settling again. The flag fluttered beneath his hand, twitching first one direction then another.

Obi-wan frowned. Little breezes like the ones he was using could get distracted easily and were only good for a limited range, still he'd expected something... Maybe if he got closer... Getting up from his seat, Obi-wan stepped into the hall, keeping most of his attention on the spell. The cloth fluttered briefly then went still. Not the most helpful result, still he could feel that the spell was working...

Obi-wan considered his options, considered the hallways, and picked a direction.

The sitting room where he'd spoken with the Duchess wasn't too hard to find. The spell didn't sway towards it, but he knocked anyway. Inside, Cody looked up from a map with a small smile.

"Ben, how can I help you?"

Obi-wan made sure his spell was stable before waving his other hand at the castle around him. "I was hoping someone could show me around, perhaps give me some more information on the castle and the spell affecting you, and I wasn't sure who to ask."

Cody nodded, "Well, my mother is dealing with trade representatives from the lake region so you're in luck. I'd be happy to show you around. What do you want to know?" Cody led him back into the hall and down a corridor towards the front of the castle.

"To be honest I'm not sure where to start. Anything might be helpful at this point. When was the castle built? Have there been any major deaths here? Are there any old stories about this happening before? What have others tried? Your mother said you can't speak of the events, but anything you can say might be helpful."

Cody's steps slowed as he looked at Obi-wan. "You're taking this very seriously for a stranger who met us yesterday."

"Would you prefer I left in a few days with nothing to show for it?" Obi-wan checked his spell again, it still wasn't reacting to anything.

Cody hummed, "It's not that, more, the others who tried to fix things didn't ask a lot of questions."

That made Obi-wan roll his eyes, "I suppose they just sat up outside your door and expected to stop you all as you left?"

"Something like that."

"Sounds like a good way to end up dead."

That made Cody laugh as he gestured down another hallway. "Well a few of them are dead so you're not wrong. That's the reason you're the only one to take up the challenge this month. A seat at our table isn't worth much if you can't reap the benefits. Come on. You'll want to see this." Cody opened a door into what Obi-wan first thought was a small chapel, until he saw the memorial stone.

The grave plaque was set into an alcove of the small room. A well painted portrait depicted a man who bore a striking resemblance to Cody and his brothers. He wore full armor in the same colors of green and gold that hung from the battlements. The name Jango Fett was etched into the copper in an elegant script. 

Obi-Wan glanced at Cody.

"My father," He explained, "You asked about deaths. He died here in the castle twelve years ago. I was seventeen." Cody sank onto the bench in front of the memorial and clasped his hands in front of him. "Before then, no enemy or army had come this close. How the castle was built, all of that, maybe not normal, but boring. Nothing worth noting. Just him."

Obi-wan slowly sank onto the bench beside Cody, "Will you tell me? It could be important."

Cody closed his eyes and took a breath. When he spoke it was slow and pondering, something he'd said before but still wasn't easy. "I was the only one old enough to go with him. Rex was fifteen, and the others were even younger. Mom didn't like it, but Dad said he trusted me to watch his back. 

"Have you ever seen one of the dark ones? They all look different, but they all have the same eyes. Burning yellow like something sick. We rode out all across the country, trying to figure out where they were coming from. Where they were hiding. I had no idea what we were going up against, but I trusted my dad. For months I trusted him, until our unit was down to less than ten people and we hadn't made a visible dent in their forces. 

"Ask the bards around here and they'll tell you it was a trap, a way to trick them. If it was, dad never told me. I just remember being desperate and out of options. We came home, back here to the castle and barred the gates. Not to keep them out, at that point it was to keep them in. We could hear them in the walls. They started picking us off one by one. It was sport at that point. 

"Dad ordered everyone who was left into the armory. There was only one way in, so we could at least hold out there, or that's what we thought. Then they came through the bricks of the back wall. Dad fought them. I was behind him, protecting my brothers. At that point I'd seen combat, so I knew what I was doing, but I was also convinced were were all dead. Not the best state of mind to go into a fight. 

"My dad died there. He saved us all." Cody's head fell forward, resting on his hands for a moment as he took several deep breaths. 

"A man dying for his family is a powerful thing. As is a king dying for his country. I can see he was a great man."

Cody is silent for another moment, then he leans back and rolls his head, stretching out his shoulders. "Kind of you to say." 

Obi-wan couldn't help the little tug in his chest. Obi-wan had always had a weakness when it came to strong stoic types. The fact that Cody was letting him in, showing his this part of himself and his family... It would be hard to leave when the time came. Obi-wan cleared his throat and got to his feet. Better to nip it in the bud. 

"Thank you for telling me. I'm sure it will be helpful. Is there anywhere else I should look?"

Cody shrugged. "Not much else has happened here, like I said. I could have Rex show you the battlements if you think it will be helpful. What exactly is your plan anyway?"

Obi-wan could feel his face heat as he grasped for a plausible answer that didn't give away everything he was and knew. "Well, spells... Best to know as much as you can. From there I'm sure I'll think of something." Internally he wanted to slap his hand over his face. He used to be good at this. Was he that much out of practice or was it just the atmosphere of trust and vulnerability that Cody had created that made him want to respond in kind. He hadn't felt any magic around him, so it had to be Cody's natural charisma. 

The man would be a great leader one day. He already was in many ways.

"You know what, yes, perhaps Rex showing me the battlements would be a good idea." Obi-wan said. If nothing else it would give him a chance to clear his head and refocus. The spell was still going at least, though it hadn't picked up on anything. 

Cody nodded and stood, ducking back into the hallway. Obi-wan was starting to get a sense of the building noting familiar turnings, and portraits as they made their way to the front gate. Instead of heading out to the street, Cody turned to go around the building, to where a training yard had been set up between a small guardhouse and the stables.

Rex stood on the edge of the yard watching several young men, including Boba, train in hand to hand. Cody waved to get Rex's attention then made several more hand gestures and nodded at Obi-wan. Rex nodded back.

"I should get back to work so I'll leave you here." Cody's smile was soft, almost lingering as he turned to head back inside. 

Obi-wan checked his spell as he made his way around to Rex. His attention had flagged a bit, but luckily the spell hadn't broken apart completely. It was easy enough to feed a bit more focus into the little spell and build it back up. For a moment the strip of cloth fluttered aimlessly, then it started tugging strongly to the north. Obi-wan paused, glancing in that direction. According to the spell, the source of the magic was in the stables? Odd, but he'd heard of stranger things.

Rex was watching him, so Obi-wan held up a hand, asking him to wait a minute. He turned, circling back around the yard another way, and quickly realized his mistake. The spell wasn't pointing towards the stables, it was pointing towards the trainees. 

That complicated things. 

Obi-wan took a closer look as he reverse course again and came to a stop beside Rex. The boys were practicing submission holds in slow motion. Each boy took a turn throwing the first punch, letting their partner step in and lock their arm. The move was repeated over and over until Rex clapped his hands.

"Right. Good practice, run around the yard a few times to cool down," Rex called. 

"I thought you were the captain of the guard, not the combat instructor," Obi-wan prodded.

"A little of this, a little of that. Teaching helps with the basics. Your hand alright?"

"What? Oh, the cloth, yes, I'm fine." Obi-wan watched the cloth track Boba around the yard. "Rex, can I ask you something?"

He shrugged, "Go ahead."

"All this trouble with the spell and the disappearances, How is Boba handling it?"

Rex straightened, "What do you mean?"

"He's only, what, thirteen? Even with his family around him, it can't be easy." He didn't want to say that children were easier targets for the dark ones. That Boba was the perfect age to be corrupted, to be tricked or possessed or any of the other terrible things that could happen to someone who caught the eye of the fae. It brought up bad memories. Things he hadn't given enough credit to when Anakin was Boba's age.

"Boba's a strong kid."

Obi-wan bit his lip, "No nightmares? No changes from before?" 

Rex turned to face him fully. His expression was rock solid, immovable. "Whatever idea you've got in your head, get rid of it. Boba is not causing what’s happening to us. Understand?"

Obi-wan dipped his head slowly. The spell said otherwise, but he couldn't very well say that without revealing what he was. Mage, Witch, Jedi, Sorcerer, whatever name you used, his kind weren't trusted. There was a reason the wizard in the stories always lived out in the wilderness. There was a reason both he and Anakin had been abandoned as children, cast out and left to die. Fear might be a painful reason and a dangerous one, but it was still a reason. Obi-wan had learned that lesson all too well to ignore it now.

Instead Obi-wan changed tactics. "No one seemed surprised when he brought me here yesterday. Why is that?"

Rex eyed him for another moment, then relaxed. "Boba's always been like that. Good at guessing things. Lucky. Sometimes he'll say something offhand and it'll be true even though there's no way he could know. We trust him, most of the time at least. As long as he and Fives aren't messing with each other." 

"I see, and none of you think that's strange?" The spell was still following Boba around the training area. Obi-wan tried to poke at it for more information, but he hadn't built it for that.

"That's who he is. He's our little brother."

Something in the words made a glaringly obvious piece fall into place. Obi-wan let his head fall into his hand, disrupting the spell in the process. "He's a seventh." He'd been an idiot not to see it before. He'd been introduced to the brothers all at once for heaven's sake. Boba was a seventh son of a ruling line, of course there's be magic in him. He may not know how to channel it properly, but he was still using it subconsciously. No wonder the boy had called him out on the road. 

Rex laughed, "Picked up on that did you? Took you long enough."

"You could have told me," Obi-wan grumbled.

"Oh come on, what would be the fun in that." Rex nudged his shoulder, inviting him in on the joke. 

Obi-wan bit his lip. God was he going to fall for all the Fett men? That would be embarrassing. They were certainly all attractive enough. Cody had pulled him in and already felt like an old friend, someone he could trust. Now Rex was making his blood sing. He couldn't help but smile. That little dare, that little challenge, it was dangerous.

Obi-wan pushed it away and decided he really needed to get laid. A proper romp in the hey, and maybe his feelings would settle down, and not latch onto every attractive man who looked at him. He'd just been on the road too long, that was all.

"What are you talking about?" Boba asked, coming to a stop in front of them. 

"You kid," Rex pulled Boba into a one armed hug and ruffled his hair until Boba was squirming and complaining through his laughter.

It was as if Rex was trying to push all the buttons Obi-wan had.

Eventually Boba got free and ran a hand through his hair, messing it up even further.

"Actually I was going to ask you what people had tried before. With the spell I mean." Obi-Wan nudged the conversation onto a safer topic. "Cody said a few people had sat up outside your rooms, what else?"

"Oh, I know all that," Boba said and gladly launched into a wandering story of those who had come before.

When Obi-Wan tallied up his mental notes, and put everything in the proper place, he was left with a number of facts about the previous attempts:

  * The spell had been going on for nine months with the challenge officially going out on the third month. 
  * There had been eight challengers in the seven months prior to his arrival.
  * There had been one challenger the first month, two challengers the next two months and then one challenger a month, until the month previous where no one had stepped forward.
  * Of the eight challengers, two had disappeared and never returned, and one had returned with the princes, but missing a limb and under the same silence spell as the others. 
  * They had tried locking the princes in with no success.
  * They had tried moving the princes’ rooms with no success.
  * They had tried keeping everyone awake with no success. 

Bo-katan eventually arrived, interrupting a story about one past challenger who had fled in the middle of the night out of fear that the Duchess would cut off his head for his failure. Obi-Wan promised he would listen to the end of the story after dinner.

It crossed a few things off his list, even if it wasn't quite what he'd hoped for. 

Obi-Wan agreed to eat lunch with Rex and the other guards, before making his excuses. He needed to reestablish his spell and check the rest of the castle, even if Boba's presence could throw off the reading. There was still a chance, and he didn't want to overlook the obvious. 

Unfortunately the afternoon was as unproductive as he'd expected. There might have been something in the lower levels, but when his spell led him to a room full of dusty set of armor, and a wall with the stain of old blood, he turned away. He didn't need the psychic imprint of that death giving him nightmares for the next few months.


	5. Chapter 5

His second day of research led Obi-Wan to the library. It was a room Obi-Wan would have happily spent weeks in. Shelves upon shelves of books older than he was lined the walls. There were little alcoves with comfortable chairs, that were obviously designed for comfort. A large table was set up in the middle of the room, ostensibly for anyone to use, but given that Kix had claimed over half of it, Obi-Wan decided not to argue the point. 

There were a few proper histories of Mandalore, and Obi-Wan pulled them off the shelves, but they weren't what he was really looking for. If the magic wasn't gathering on its own than chances were that someone or something was directing it. The most likely candidates for that kind of thing were the spirits who had a history with this place. So Obi-wan pulled down books of local legends and fairy tales, children's stories and old wives tales.

There were plenty of stories in his stack that he'd read before. Some he even studied under Qui-Gon, picking them apart for every nuance. Those his skipped over. Other stories were new to him. Each of those he noted down, keeping track of the major elements, especially if they had to do with nobles.

It was peaceful in a way. He hadn't been able to do this kind of detailed research in years, and the Duchess's library was expansive enough that he could spend weeks within its walls and never look at the same book twice. He sank into his task, and didn't realize most of the day had passed until a hand lightly touched his shoulder. 

Obi-Wan blinked, looking up. He was expecting Kix or maybe a servant coming to give him a message, but instead it was Cody.

"How long have you been in here?" The prince asked.

Obi-Wan blinked, straightened his shoulders with a series of pops and looked around. The light outside had faded, and at some point the lamps had been lit.

"Longer than I'd thought. What time is it?"

"Late enough that you missed dinner. Lunch too if Kix is right. Aren't you starving?"

A quick self-assessment reveals that yes, he should definitely eat. "Ah, yes, I guess I've been on the road too long. Got used to saving my rations when I could. You don't suppose the kitchens have anything they could heat up for me?"

Cody tipped his head slightly and Obi-wan's chest went warm. That small smile was going to be the death of him.

"We could probably find you something if you just want to turn in, but..."

"But?"

Cody picked up one of the books surrounding Obi-wan. "If you're that interested in stories, there's a Tavern not too far down the hill where a lot of the old guard like to go to drink and talk. I could take you?"

"Oh, I-- yes, that would be-- yes." Obi-Wan ducked his head, standing and sorting out his clothing in an attempt to hide how flustered he was. It wasn't a date. Cody was just being nice, friendly, nothing more. The place was a tavern not a candlelight dinner for two. He needed to get hold of himself before Cody realized and they both ended up embarrassed and awkward. 

The sun was behind the mountain but the light hadn't completely faded as they left the castle. The roads were mostly clear and they walked in companionable silence down the switch-backing road, until they reached the promised tavern. Inside the building was comfortably warm. Strong wooden pillars supported the smoke stained ceiling. A constant thrum of voices filled the space without reaching the point where they were overwhelming. A familiar face looked up and Rex waved from a table in one corner. Cody waved back and they headed in that direction.

"I thought you weren't coming out tonight," Rex said when they were close enough.

"That was before I found this one still holed up in the library."

Rex shook his head, "Good thing you got him out of there when you did. We might have lost him for good."

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, "Yes yes, tease all you like. When I manage to solve your puzzle thanks to those books you'll be eating those words."

"So you found something than?"

"Ah," Obi-Wan scratched the back of his neck, "I'm not sure to be honest. It's rather like looking for a leaf in the forest. I know I'm close but..."

Cody nodded, "Well you wanted stories. Rex introduce him around while I grab Dex and get us something to eat."

It was easy to get the old men talking once they started pouring drinks. It seemed each man had fought either with Jango or in some other noted battle. One man would stand up and tell their story. They would end with a toast or with a call to days gone by, to which everyone would raise their glasses. Then the next man would stand and say "I remember--" and the room would go quiet again. It was almost ritualistic. The cadence of voice and rhythm of the words lulling him into a comfortable drowsy state. 

At one point a large man with a stained apron brought out a bowl of hearty stew with their latest round of drinks, nodding at Rex and Cody as he left. 

Obi-Wan was hard pressed to remember a time he'd been more at peace. Certainly not since Anakin... He turned away from that thought, looking over at Rex and Cody across the table. The two men were sitting close together. Rex's arm was thrown over Cody's shoulders, and Cody leaned into his side. At a glance it could have been casual. They certainly weren't making a scene. Except when Cody tipped his head back he had that smile on his face. The same one that tugged on Obi-Wan's heart-strings. Rex dipped his head and whispered something to Cody. Cody responded with a quick kiss, before tucking his head into Rex's shoulder.

So that was it then. 

Obi-Wan took a long drink and forcefully turned his attention back to the story. They were both beautiful men. It was little wonder that they had chosen each other. He'd let himself mourn what might might have been tonight and his little crush would fade. Maybe after he'd left he'd keep himself warm with thoughts of them together. 

Eventually the stories wound down, and fewer people lifted their cups at the end of them. People had been filtering out for a while. Obi-Wan caught himself in a yawn. One of the brothers nudged him with their elbow.

"Come on, Ben. Time to head home."

Obi-Wan let Cody steady him as they headed up the street. The night air had grown clear and crisp, waking him up a little. Out of habit he sent his magic out into the air around him. The wind showed him quiet streets, and starlit fields, all watched over by the castle on the cliff. Under that contentment there was a stillness, the sense that the world was holding its breath. The moon was nothing but a sliver in the sky. Something about that made a vise tighten around Obi-Wan's heart.

Then Cody was tugging him through the castle gates as Rex waved to the guards on duty. Obi-Wan let the feeling go, living in the moment as much as he could. When the moment presented a large soft-looking bed, Obi-Wan gladly fell into it. Kicking off his shoes as he went. 

Someone sank onto the bed beside him, Blond hair, Rex, funny teasing, wonderful Rex. 

"Hey, got something. Think you can give it to Cody?"

Obi-Wan blinked and straightened, "Rex, I may be tipsy, but I think I can manage that much." 

Rex was smirking again. "Glad to hear it." Then his lips were on Obi-wan's and he tasted like the ale they'd been drinking and the night air and something peppery that made his lips tingle. 

Obi-Wan pulled back with a gasp, his head spinning. He knew his face had to be bright red and it felt like the world was sitting on a tilt. He'd thought, had he been wrong?

"So think you can pass that over to Cody?" Rex prodded. he was grinning, his eyes glinting in the low light.

Slowly Obi-Wan turned to Cody. He was sitting on the other side of the bed. And oh, this was their bed wasn't it. One of theirs at least, because it certainly wasn't the room he'd been given. 

"I think you broke him," Cody said. Or at least that's what Obi-wan thought he said. Cody was taking off his shirt so he was a little distracted. 

"Ben? You okay with this?"

Obi-wan nodded, "Yes, I just. At the pub... you're together, the two of you."

"Most of the time," Rex agreed, settling back against the headboard.

Cody scooted closer until he could take Obi-wan's hand. "We like you. Well, I like you and Rex is willing to humor me until he makes up his mind one way or the other. I noticed you looking. You don't have to stay, but we'd gladly have you if you wanted to."

It was tempting. It was so, so tempting. A part of Obi-Wan's mind pointed out that this was exactly what he wanted and therefore it had to be some kind of trick. The brothers were under a spell, maybe this was part of it. Alcohol and far too much time alone pushed that voice down. Obi-Wan leaned in, and pressed his lips to Cody's. Cody tasted like Rex. Like ale and sky and something else, something bright. 

"From Rex," Obi-Wan said as he pulled away, panting. 

Cody's eyes were so bright when he smiled, "Guess I'll have to send him a thank you." Cody's hands somehow managed to tug at his shirt while leaning in for a second kiss. then his shirt was gone and warm skin was pressing against his back. Obi-Wan settled back against Rex's chest as Cody stood and stripped off the rest of his clothing, tugging Obi-Wan's pants off while he was at it. 

Rex was kissing at his neck, his ear. Obi-Wan tried to turn and return the favor, but Cody crawled back onto the bed, and he got a little distracted by the sight. Cody had plenty of scars. Old white lines across his chest and arms, overlapped by newer injuries, wounds that were still pink with healed skin. Obi-Wan reached out unconsciously, fingers brushing over the curve of his shoulder, down towards his nipple.

"Still good?"

"Yes,"

Cody glanced over Obi-Wan's shoulder at Rex. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking I want to fuck you while you fuck him?" He could hear the smile in Rex's voice.

"Oh yes please," Obi-Wan gasped. 

Cody tapped his leg until Obi-Wan bent his knees. The sight of him, settling between his legs was enough to make his cock fill out. Then Rex passed over a jar of oil, and Cody got to work.

His hands. Obi-Wan could sing odes to those hands. The feel of those unfamiliar calluses tracing his rim, dipping lightly inside, teasing, before pulling away for more oil. Obi-wan found himself clinging to Rex, desperate not to grab his cock and shoot his load right there. For his part Rex did a very good job of distracting him. He tugged at Obi-Wan's hair, nipping at his neck and shoulders, and any other spot that made him gasp. 

Cody finally pushed a finger inside him, and Obi-Wan's breath caught. Cody stilled, and Rex wrapped his arms around his chest, stroking one hand down his side until Obi-Wan let out a breath and relaxed. 

"There you go. Just like that. God, I knew you'd look amazing like this." Cody murmured, slipping his finger out for more oil before really starting to explore. 

Obi-Wan's eyes fluttered closed, "You're close, just a little more, yes. Right there." His words were nearly lost in the gasps and small keening sounds pulled out of him as Cody found his prostate. It was honey dipped heat and lightning chased pleasure, that made his eyes snap open again, sucking in air like, he was drowning.

"Fuck that's hot," Rex said. Obi-wan could feel his voice through his whole chest. He was practically purring. Rex's cock was pressing against his hip. Obi-Wan couldn't decide if he wanted to wrap his fingers around it or twist around and get it in his mouth. 

Cody pushed another finger into him and the half formed thought was brushed away.

"Fuck Cody, if you don't stop teasing I'm going to get Rex to fuck me instead."

Feeling Rex laugh through his skin was better than hearing it. Rex's laugh might be his favorite thing about him. Well, second favorite thing. Rex did have a very nice cock and it was right there for the taking. The prince gasped as Obi-Wan stole the oil and ran slick fingers over the head of his dick.

"I do all the work and don't get any of the spoils huh? That doesn't sound fair." Cody leaned back, his fingers slipping free. He he leaned forward far enough to catch Obi-Wan in a thoroughly distracting kiss. When they broke apart Cody had stolen back the oil, and had one hand behind him. Obi-Wan's brain stalled out at the thought that Cody was opening himself up, that those same fingers that had just been in him were now in Cody's ass. 

Rex had clearly noticed too because he shifted out from behind Obi-Wan, rearranging the pillows so Obi-Wan still had some support. 

"Here, let me." Rex laid a kiss on Cody's shoulder before moving around behind him. The face Cody made was worth everything, and Obi-Wan didn't even know what Rex was doing back there. 

Obi-Wan tugged at his cock gently as Rex and Cody moved around each other. They clearly knew each other well. A light touch on his arm and Cody turned. A soft hum and Rex shifted to a better angle. It was easy for them in a way that Obi-Wan had never really seen before. His chest ached in response, wanting and knowing he couldn't have, all at once. Then Cody refocused on him, and at least if he couldn't have what they had, then he could have this night. 

"You ready Ben?"

Obi-Wan hesitated there, propped up on his elbows with two of the most beautiful men he'd ever seen ready to fuck his brains out.

"Obi-wan." 

"What?" Rex asked, while Cody tipped his head.

"Ben isn't my name. It's a nickname. My name is Obi-Wan."

Their expressions cleared. Cody leaned forward, cupping the back of his neck to pull him into a gentle kiss. When they parted he spoke in a whisper against his lips. "I'm honored, Obi-Wan."

Rex apparently took advantage of Cody's position. Cody gasped, then mouthed a curse without any sound. Behind him Rex hummed, holding onto Cody's hips as he rolled his own. 

"Wait," Cody managed to gasp, "Not yet."

Rex stilled, though he gave Obi-Wan a long suffering look over Cody's shoulder. For his part Cody tugged at Obi-Wan until he was properly under the other man, legs spread and braced. Cody asked for a pillow, and Obi-Wan handed one over, dutifully lifting his hips so Cody had a better angle. Every time Cody moved his eyes fluttered or his breath caught. Rex might have gone still but he was stroking Cody's hip with satisfaction.

In the end Obi-Wan had to help Cody slide inside him. He hooked his one leg around his new lovers and reached between them. Cody's cock was thick and smooth, leaking at the tip. When Obi-wan wrapped his hand around it, Cody gasped again.

"I can see why you like that," Obi-wan said to Rex, without taking his eyes off Cody's face.

"Good isn't it."

"Now who's the tease?" Cody complained, he tried to glare, but it came out a little too desperate to really be effective. Still, he had a point.

Obi-Wan guided Cody's cock to his hole, nodded at Rex and flexed. Rex took the cue and thrust into Cody at the same time, pushing Cody into him. Obi-Wan didn't even try to stop the moan that fell from his lips. He didn't know if it was because it had been so long or just because of Cody's prowess, but it felt like he was open all the way to his core. Every inch of him filled to the brim. The stretch in his ass was matched by the press of Cody's abs against his cock.

Rex growled, and moved. The movement rippled through all three of them. Wonderful, wonderful friction, pressing against all the right spots inside him. Obi-Wan clenched, pushing back. It was enough to get e rhythm going. Rex doing most of the work, with Cody falling apart between them. Every move was better than the last. When Cody leaned back and his cock brushed over his prostate, Obi-Wan was pushed over the edge, gasping out his lovers names.

They rode him through it, pushing his further and higher until Obi-Wan was scrambling at the sheets and Cody's chest and anything he could reach, just to confirm that the world still existed. 

"Fuck, Obi-Wan, yes fuck Rex," Cody gasped, and Obi-Wan nearly missed his expression as he came, he was so dazed. Rex held out for a minute more, thrusting wildly into Cody before pulling the other man close, biting the curve of his shoulder and stuttering to stillness. 

Obi-Wan let himself fall limp onto the mattress, gasping in air as he tried to figure out which way was down. Cody lost the battle with gravity and slumped down next to him. Rex rolled onto his back on Cody's other side.

"Hmm, that was nice." Obi-Wan managed to say. He reached for Cody, nuzzling into his shoulder. Cody happily wrapped his arms around him. pulling him close. 

"You two going to just lay there and let me do all the work again?" Rex said, propping himself up.

"Well, you should be used to it by now." Cody quipped. It made Rex laugh. 

Rex stretched as he stood and at some point later he came back with two warm damp cloths. Obi-Wan managed to rouse himself enough to clean himself up. He hesitated.

"I could go back to my room," He kept his eyes on the cloth in his hands, not wanting to read the silent conversation he knew the two princes were having over his head. 

Then Rex shoved at his shoulder, pushing him back into the pillows. "Don't be an idiot."

Cody rolled his eyes, "If you prefer to sleep alone, you can go but we're not going to kick you out."

That made Obi-Wan pause. "I've never really had anyone to sleep beside. I guess I never had the chance to get used to it."

"Well, you could start. If you wanted," Cody opened his arms as Rex settled on his other side. Obi-Wan slipped into the warm embrace as they pulled the sheets up to cover them. 

  
  



	6. Chapter 6

Obi-Wan crawled out of bed late. He ached in a number of very nice places, and felt generally more relaxed than he had in weeks, possibly months. Rex and Cody each kissed him as they got up for the day and were gone by the time he got out of the shower. Eventually he wandered into the prince's common area, in search of breakfast, and possibly a fresh set of clothes. 

Fives and Echo were at one end of the long table, finishing up their own meal. Fives glanced up and grinned.

"Oh, I know that look. Does this mean we can't scandalize you by making out anymore?"

Echo didn't even look up from his book as he elbowed Fives in the side.

Obi-Wan looked over the toast on offer, "Being scandalized is for people who aren't getting laid, so no." He took a longer look at the two teenagers. "Shouldn't you be in class or something?"

"Not on a new moon night," Fives said.

And just like that the seriousness of the situation settled over him. His three days had dwindled down to hours. Sometime after sunset the seven princes would vanish. If the pattern held then they would be gone for a full day, and return beaten and bloody the day after tomorrow. Obi-wan remembered the barely healed scars on Cody and Rex. Was the night before some kind of last chance 'we could die' fuck? Obi-Wan didn't begrudge them for it if it was. He'd faced his own death before. It had been terrifying, and they had to face that looming threat every month. 

Obi-Wan sank into the seat next to Echo. "I hadn't realized."

That made echo glance up. "It's okay. We'll be okay." He seemed like he was trying to convince himself as much as Obi-wan.

Obi-wan met the young man's eyes, "Is there anything you can tell me? Anything at all?" If he sounded desperate it was only because he was. all his searching and research, and he still didn't have any clear idea what approach to take. 

Echo met his eyes, bit his lip and looked away. "No, sorry."

Fives wrapped his arm around Echo, "Hey, it'll be fine like you said. We've come this far."

Obi-Wan suddenly didn't want his toast. He forced himself to eat it anyway. He needed to get ready, even if he wasn't sure what he would be facing yet.

Over the day it became clear that he wasn't the only one with that mentality. Fives might have acted casual, but Echo was clearly going through some routine, checking things off a mental list. Instead of holing up in the library, Kix went back and forth from the guard house to the Princes quarters grumbling to himself; checking and rechecking a medical kit that he clearly didn't want the others to see. Wolffe stayed closer to home than he had previously, his dogs picking up on everyone's nerves, and growling at anyone who came too close. Rex seemed mostly normal, except for how he would share looks with the other guards, the kind of looks that spoke of upcoming battle. 

Obi-Wan found Cody with the duchess in the afternoon. They had put aside their work and were just sitting together, a tea-tray almost forgotten beside them.

"Do you have a plan?" Duchess Satine asked when Obi-Wan stood before them.

"No my lady. I do not know why this is happening, still I will do my best to face it. There is still a chance."

"A chance," she said, eyes closed. To the casual eye she would seem composed, but Obi-Wan could tell that it was nothing but a hollow shell. He nodded. There was nothing else he could offer. 

The family was subdued at dinner. They were eating earlier than normal and Duchess Satine had joined them. Obi-Wan felt out of place. It should have been a family affair. Instead he watched as she spoke kindly to each of her children, asking after the younger boys’ studies, and the projects of their older siblings. Until then she had always seemed distant, reserved, but it clearly wasn't for a lack of love. Before she slipped off to her own rooms she hugged each of them, and asked them to come back to her. 

Obi-Wan vowed again to do all he could to stop this cycle of grief. 

In twos and threes the princes all slipped up to their rooms. Obi-Wan settled onto a couch in the common room. He had loaded up his pack, and once more wore his traveling clothes, with his cloak draped around his shoulders. He did not strap on his sword, keeping it sheathed on his lap instead. Each of the princes’ rooms were off this common area. Unless they were magically swept up directly from their beds, the culprit would have to come through here. 

He settled in, letting his mind go quiet without detaching himself from his senses. 

It was over two hours before another creature moved. Rex pushed open the door from his and Cody's room. He ran a hand through his hair as he looked around. There weren't really circles under his eyes, it was too soon for that but he looked haggard. 

"Can't sleep," he explained. Obi-Wan nodded. Rex crossed to the fireplace, stirred the embers back to life and swung the kettle over the coals. It was clearly an old and worn routine, pouring out the water, mixing in the tea and waiting for it to steep. Rex wordlessly passed over a cup, and Obi-Wan took it grateful for the warmth between his hands.

They drank in silence for several minutes, before Rex glanced up, "Cody really cares. I want you to know that. And it's not that I don't, I just need more time. Getting attached is hard. I've seen too many of my people die."

Obi-wan nodded, "I can understand that."

"Good, I just, I wanted you to know." Rex looked down at his cup and deliberately set it aside, "And I'm sorry about this." 

Obi-Wan frowned. he didn't understand what Rex was apologizing for. Then tried to move and the cup tumbled from his fingers. He watched it fall in a daze, as if he'd never seen spilled tea before. There was a bitter taste in his mouth, almost masked by the herbal drink. He'd been drugged, Obi-Wan realized. Rex had drugged him. That thought carried him through the slump as he fell back against the couch, and into darkness. 

\--

Obi-Wan was no stranger to the various types of drugs that could be slipped into a person's food. Qui-Gon had trained him to recognize the more common of them and there had been an eventful few months during their training when he and Anakin had tried to get the drop on each other at every opportunity. His tolerance may not have been as high as it once was, but it was still higher than average. It gave him just enough time to take a deep breath and start the spell that would filter the toxin out of his system. 

It wasn't the fastest spell he'd ever cast, or the most elegant, but it did the job. His internal clock said it was less than ten minutes later when he managed to push himself upright. 

Rex had drugged him. 

Obi-Wan had been concerned at the start that the brothers might be a distraction but he hadn't thought it through. He hadn't thought it would be purposeful. They clearly knew more than they were saying, and were acting with purpose. They wanted him out of it, or at least Rex did. At this point Obi-Wan wasn't inclined to trust that judgement. 

He strapped his sword to his side, hefted his pack, wrapped his cloak around him pulled a strip of cloth from his pocket. The spell he muttered was the same one he'd cast the other day; a simple trick to locate magic. To locate Boba's magic in particular. The cloth wavered in the air, then settled in, tugging in a single clear direction.

Obi-Wan didn't see another soul as he slipped through the corridors. His spell led him down, into the dark passages of the lower castle. When he saw a light it was coming from under the Armory door. Yet another clue he'd dismissed. Instead of berating himself, Obi-wan whispered to the air around him, asking it to go still, hiding all sound from anyone ahead of him. 

The princes were all there. They'd been getting ready for a fight. The only one he'd seen in armor before was Rex, but now they all had leather and plate strapped on over their standard tunics. Boba's seemed a little big, but he was standing as strong as any of them. Cody strapped a sword to his side. Rex had both a sword and a small ax. Echo had a staff, while Fives seemed to prefer a pair of long knives. Wolffe added a short bow to his arsenal, and two of his dogs were sitting at his feet with their ears pricked. 

One of the dogs glanced back in Obi-Wan's direction. Obi-Wan dropped the tracking spell to focus entirely on the silence spell. It wouldn’t completely stop his scent, but it was the best defense he had at the moment. Rex finished checking Boba's armor and clapped him on the shoulder 

As one, the brothers turned to the blood stained wall. Boba was the one to step forward, putting his hand flat to the brickwork.

"We hear the dark's cry. We come to give it answer." The brothers did not speak in one voice, but they all chorused the words. Obi-Wan could hear the simple power there. The answer of a challenge. It settled his heart a small fraction. If they weren't bewitched, then the people he'd come to know would have their reasons. 

Under Boba's hand the stonework faded away. The passage beyond appeared to be lit by moonlight, even as it sloped down into the heart of the mountain. Cody leading, they entered the tunnel. Boba held the gate until he was the last one in the armory.

Obi-Wan knew it was his last chance to turn back. If he followed he would share whatever fate they faced, and without the benefit of whatever truce the princes were under. He could have left, roused the guard, and returned. He might have been able to force the gateway open, and bring an army down on the heads of whoever was causing this. The duchess would certainly approve it. 

He could have, instead he called the swiftness of the wind into his limbs and rushed forward, slipping inside before the gate was fully closed. The dogs looked up again, whining. At the back of the group Echo glanced back before Fives tugged him on. Obi-wan let out a silent breath and eased forward into the gloom.

It wasn't a difficult path. There were no turns or splits to confuse the way. As much as it makes it easier to follow along at a distance, it's not a comforting sign. Mazes wear down an otherwise strong foe. The fact that the enemy wasn’t bothering meant they were either strong or confident or both.

Obi-Wan felt the widening in the passage, the space in the air, before he saw to cavern. At the front of the group Cody didn't hesitate, stepping out past three rows of pillars the size of tree trunks, and down to the lip of a lake. The water glowed a sickly green, and seemed to stretch forever into the dark. Forms twisted under the surface, clawing to get free without creating even a ripple to mar the sight of their pain.

Silently Obi-Wan prayed the brothers weren't going to get anywhere near that water. 

Cody stepped forward onto the black sand, thankfully stopping a good ten feet from the water. The other brothers lined up just beyond the last of the pillars. Obi-Wan paused just inside the passage. It wasn't the best vantage, but he didn't dare interrupt at this point. The brothers waited, scanning the dark and the water. 

After a heart wrenching two minutes the water stirred. The lithe figure rose as if climbing a staircase seemingly oblivious to the effect her steps had on the other creatures below the surface. At first all Obi-Wan could see was skin as pale as bleached bone, a bare scull and black markings around the eyes, and across the lips. Then the black and purple armor gave definition to the feminine form. It was the twin swords hanging from her belt that made Obi-Wan's breath catch and his jaw clench. They were jagged pieces of red glass that shimmered with an inner fire. 

He had seen those blades before, managed to escape them twice. He knew exactly how dangerous that woman was.

"Witch!" Cody called when she had stepped fully onto the surface of the water. "I see you. I see your forces gathered at this border. Turn back now. By blood and magic you are bound to come no further." 

The words were shaped by the magic around them, ringing out with power and ritual. 

The witch's words held just as much ceremony, but from her they seemed natural. Cody may have been born to lead men, but the Witch was something more.

"By blood and magic I may not cross your border through stone or through sky. I come now through sea, and so all tolls are paid. Yet you who stand before me, who call upon such protections, would break them so? No knight may draw steel, no soldier string their bow."

"I am not a knight. And the oaths I have sworn are to the people, not the crown. My father's will has not been broken.

"Your father," she sneered. Though she clearly knew the answer, she asked the question anyway. It was part of the ritual. "Name yourself. Who are you to stand for this land and these people?"

"I am Cody Fett. First son of the land of Mandalor."

"And who stands behind you?"

"My brothers stand behind me."

The witch smiled, and Obi-Wan's heart sank.

"And who stands behind them?"

Cody took a breath and paused. Obi-Wan couldn't see his face but he would have put money on Cody fighting though surprise. Events like these always followed certain patterns if you knew how to see them, and the witch had just deviated. Cody didn't take his eyes off her but the others turned. Hands went to weapons. 

Boba was the first one to see him. He made a sound of surprise, started to step back, and would have landed on the sand if Echo hadn't caught him. 

Obi-Wan set his shoulders. It was past too late to turn back. Stepping forward, he lowered his hood.

He thought the curse Rex muttered did a fine job of describing the whole affair.


	7. Chapter 7

Right. Introductions to a lady of the moonlit court.

"I am he who follows. He of silent steps and silent sword. I am he who wanders, sworn to no man and no land. I am he who has lost and is lost. I come unbidden to this place though word and deed both blocked my path, and stand now among kings and demons. I hear you witch. I see you. Would you deny my right to witness this contest?"

As he spoke he stepped forward. The brothers parted before him, watching him with varying degrees of awe and horror. The tension in the air rose sharply when he stepped down onto the sand, to stand at a third point on the triangle between Cody and the witch. 

For her part the witch hissed in frustration, something that almost might have been his name if it hadn't been cut off. She knew the danger there as much as he did. 

Cody looked between him and the witch, unsure of the next move. The witch glared for a long minute then slowly turned back to Cody. 

"And who is this man to you?"

Cody licked his lips, glancing from Obi-Wan to the enemy. Humans weren't bound to the truth like the Fae, but lying to one of them, often proved worse in the end.

"I have been accepted as a guest in his house," Obi-Wan said. He couldn't outright tell Cody how to answer but maybe he could point him in the right direction.

"What he says is true," Cody straightened, and turned back to the witch, "I have known him for three days. He has made no promises to me."

"Than he may not interfere," The witch said in a hiss. She wasn't happy with the situation. Obi-Wan wasn't exactly happy either, but it was the best outcome he could come up with at short notice. 

Obi-Wan bowed to both of them and retreated to where the other princes were waiting. Rex had his arms crossed. Kix was pinching the bridge of his nose, and muttering to himself. Fives seemed to be staring in awe, while Echo was staring in horror.

"Sorry about that," Obi-Wan muttered to the group, "If I didn't establish myself, there might have been trouble."

"No shit, that's how the third guy died." Rex growled. "There's a reason I-- What are you even doing here?"

"The task that was asked of me. Now are you actually going to fill me in or do I have to guess?"

Rex grumbled something but before he could properly answer Wolf barked out, "Wait." He nodded at Cody, "They're not done."

Obi-wan turned his attention on Cody in time to hear him say, "Send forth your champion. I will hold this ground until there is no fight left in me." 

Obi-wan winced. At least Cody hadn't said until his last breath, or something else that would mean his end. 

The witch raised a hand, "So be it. My champion will stain the sand with your blood. Maul, I call you forth to battle."

Cody drew his sword, shifted his shield forward and planted his feet. When the witch let her hand fall it almost looked like she cut the water around her. A garish red light cut through the green gloom of the cavern as a figure clawed onto the beach. It didn't look like much at a glance. Mostly human, but with spines along its arms and horns breaking through its skull in a mockery of a crown. Its red skin was striped in bands of black. Its limbs almost seemed too long. It certainly didn't look intimidating at a glance. It wasn't even wearing armor, just black rags wrapped around itself like a burial shroud. If it was the Witch's champion though, then it wasn't that simple.

Cody didn't lower his guard for a moment. Which was a good thing because Maul attacked with the speed of a loosed arrow. His over-long clawed fingers scraped across Cody's shield. Cody struck back. Maul twisted away. He caught himself with one hand and came in low. Cody blocked again, using his shield to push Maul back.

Obi-Wan bit his lip. Cody was already on the defensive. Maul's speed meant that if Cody didn't take the initiative then he'd never land a hit.

"He's not going to win," Fear let the words slip out. 

Beside him Wolffe grunted, "He's not trying to. He just needs to last as long as possible." Wolffe watched another few moves, before he nodded to himself. "Keep watching, I'll explain." He said to Rex before leaning back against the nearest pillar with his arms crossed.

"It started nine months ago. We'd been having dreams. Well, really Boba'd been having dreams and the rest of us just weren't sleeping well. We don't know why it happened then, and not last year or next year, but that first time, we didn't come down here on purpose. Boba was sleepwalking. Fives was up, and tried to stop him, when he couldn't Echo came to wake the rest of us up. By the time we were all awake, Boba was half way to the armory. He got down there and just started hitting the wall. We tried to stop him, but nothing we did helped. He was out of it. In a trance or something. Then the door opened and there were words in my head. It was all promises and warnings. I tried not to listen. 

"Fives panicked and attacked. It wasn't like it is now. That woman had already managed to bring through a handful of her warriors. One of them got him, and dragged him back into the dark. Rex grabbed a sword, and went after him. Cody too. They told me to stay with Echo and Boba, but Boba was still out of if, and Echo was desperate to get Fives back. They got past me. None of us had proper weapons or armor. it's a miracle we all survived. Kix had a hell of a time after that, patching all of us up. 

"Once we got down here things changed. We'd caught them by surprise. Managed to push them back into the water. That's when she showed up. Let me make it clear, we had no idea what we were doing. We didn't know about the loopholes or that we had a say in things. We were just angry, and maybe a little lucky. We stumbled through, managed to say enough of the right things and fought, from midnight to midnight. When the day turned over, the witch retreated.

"We thought, hoped really, that that was the end of it. We crawled back up to our beds and in the morning we agreed not to say anything. Except it happened again the next month. By then we'd been able to do a bit of research. Boba'd been having the dreams again, so we knew it was coming. We still fought together, didn't figure out until round four that we could fight one by one. 

"The way we figure it, she's only strong enough to try it at the new moon. We just need to outlast her and her champions for one day a month. It's not a long term solution but none of us knows enough magic to try to twist things any more to our advantage. Boba's still growing into himself, and he doesn't have a teacher. Still if we can hold out a few years. Seventh son of a seventh son is powerful magic. He's our best shot."

The whole time he was talking Wolffe never really looked at Obi-Wan. Instead he kept his eyes on Cody's fight. The others were all watching too. There wasn't the eagerness or anticipation of a coliseum fight or even the fear he might have expected, given the reality of the situation. Each of the brothers was tense, but they also seemed prepared or maybe resigned. They expected Cody to fall. Of course he'd fall. No man could fight for a full day straight, but he'd hold out for long enough. Then another brother would step up, and so on, until they were all cut down, or the day was done. 

Obi-Wan could see how the magic had shaped the situation. The constant strain on the border. The resentment of the Mandalorians, forced to lay down their arms and trust to something intangible. The representatives of the royal bloodline fending off the constant pressure, sacrificing themselves in the process. It was just the kind of symbolism that the endless magic preferred. 

They probably should have told their mother, but maybe the secret was part of it too. Sacrifice with no expectation of reward. 

Obi-Wan let out a breath and shook his head, running a hand through his hair. At this point there wasn't much he could do. Being an outsider meant if he stepped in to help on either side it could turn the whole spell on it's head. So he ended up sitting there, helplessly watching Cody fight with the rest of them.

Cody fought for just under two hours.

When the slip came it didn't look like anything. Cody stepped back, his foot twisting in the sand. He bent just a little too far. His shield just a little off center. Maul came in twisting at the metal. Obi-Wan heard Cody's arm break all the way from the sidelines. Cody screamed. He fell back. His foot slipped. The useless shield pulled his arm towards the sand. Cody managed to get his blade up, barely, batting Maul away for a desperate extra second. long enough to gasp out two words.

"I yield."

Kix was down onto the sand faster than Obi-Wan could react, ducking under Cody's good arm. Rex was only a second slower, planting his feet in the black sand with his sword drawn.

"I am Prince Rex of Mandalore. You have faced my brother, now face me." He slammed the flat of his blade onto his shield, making it ring like a bell.

Maul tossed his head back, and rubbed the back of his hand over his mouth, it left a red streak behind that didn't quite match his skin. He looked to the witch. She nodded. Then before Kix had even finished hauling Cody back up to where the rest of them were waiting, the next fight had started. 

"Stars Cody, are you alright?" Obi-Wan knew he was hovering, but he couldn't help it. The other brothers were hovering too, all Except Kix who was cursing up a storm, and Wolffe who now had his attention fixed on the fight. 

"Looks worse than it is," Cody gritted out.

"Not according to your medic. Someone grab my kit." Kix snapped.

Cody slumped back against one of the pillars, offering up his arm to Kix's ministrations without complaint. Kix's fingers were quick over his armor straps, removing paldron, vambrace and breastplate. The bone had twisted out of his skin, staining his silk undershirt with a growing pool of red just below the elbow. 

"Lift up your arm." 

Cody obeyed, hissing through the pain as he lifted his arm as high as he could. Kix found a brown bottle in his pack, and pulled out the cork with his teeth. The thick liquid stained Cody's skin and made the blood bubble. Kix stood, grabbing Cody's wrist and pulling his arm a little higher. The bone slid back under the surface, making Cody gasp. 

"Give me his sheath." Someone passed it over. "Hold it there." 

Obi-wan barely breathed the whole time Kix bound up the wound. Cody's sword sheath was too long for a proper splint, but it wasn't like they had a lot to work with. By the end Cody's face was white from the pain and the blood loss even though he'd never complained. 

Eventually Kix settled back on his heels and said, "Well, that's as good as I can manage here. Try not to do anything stupid until we get home."

"You know I can't promise anything," Cody said. Kix waved a hand at him and went back to looking at the fight. By then the rest of the brothers had relaxed a fraction, turning their attention over to Rex as well. They almost had privacy as Obi-Wan settled down beside Cody.

"Are you alright?"

"I will be." Cody looked him over, "Now, what's a guy like you doing in a place like this?"

Obi-Wan let out a weak little laugh. His head was hanging from his shoulders. "I sometimes wonder that myself." he looked up, "I'm sorry. I wish I could do more. I wish I could do anything at this point."

Cody shrugged, "We all knew you couldn't help. That's why we did what we did. Boba will be the one to fix this, when he gets a little older."

"You have a lot of faith in him."

Cody shrugged, "Of course I do. He's my brother." 

Obi-wan nodded slowly. There was something about that. Something about how the brothers were fighting. Something about...

"What happens if you win?"

Cody blinked. His eyes had gone a little unfocused. "I don't understand."

"What happens if Rex was to kill Maul?"

Cody started to shrug, then winced. "She calls another champion. The only ways we've made this work are all of us at once or one on one until none of us can fight. Better chance this way."

"You fight for your brothers--" Obi-Wan stood, and for the first time since the fighting started, he turned his eyes on the witch. She was standing just on the edge of the water. She was watching the fight with an idle sort of interest, almost as if she didn't care about the outcome. Occasionally she would tip her head or trace a finger through the air, but otherwise she was as still as death. 

"I think I know how to get you out of this. How to get everyone out of this."

"Ben?"

"Trust me." Obi-Wan walked twenty feet parallel to the pillars before stepping onto the sand again. He wanted to make it very clear that he was not trying to interfere with the fight. The Witch turned her gaze in his direction and he could hear muttering from the brothers behind him, but the formless magic did not touch him. He was neutral and so could stand on whichever side he pleased. 

"Hello stranger," the witch nodded as he stopped just outside her reach. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I have a question, and we seem to have the time, so I thought I'd ask it." He kept his tone casual and polite. He was going to end up angering her, no need to do it from the start.

"Oh, this should be interesting,"

Obi-Wan hummed, "You see what I don't understand is why you're here. You've never cared for conquest. You're the blood-circle witch. If anything I'd think you'd prefer to be out there fighting Rex. The attack years ago, that I can almost understand. The Mandalorians had a reputation and you wanted to face it. It would explain why the attackers back then didn't just kill everyone in their sleep even though it's obvious they could have, but this? This conquest and revenge game feels more like the Duke, or even the puppeteer."

Her gaze was locked on him, completely ignoring the fight now, her gold eyes glittering in the dark.

"I don't believe I heard a question."

"Yes, well, I suppose my question is, where should my anger truly land?" He met her inhuman gaze and put the whole weight of his power and anger into his expression. 

"Oh, dear Jedi. I have missed having a proper opponent. Tell me, what are you offering?" She tilted her head, arched her back, and ran the tips of her fingers over her lips, as if they were flirting. 

"Well, a name would be the proper trade for a name would it not? So here is my offer, Tell me, and I won't shout your name and have the wind carry it to every ear within ten miles once I'm out of here," He leaned forward and whispered, "Ventress."

The witch reeled back as if slapped. "You wouldn't dare!"

"I don't want to, but I would if I had to. Those I love have already been taken from me. I have very little left to lose."

"You would earn such enmity here? For these fools?" Her anger was briefly masked by confusion.

"For the safety of a whole kingdom? Yes, I think so."

This time her stillness was laced with tension. Each small movement seemed abrupt, as if he'd blinked and she'd moved while his eyes were closed. She watched the fight for several minutes, her fingers curled into claws.

Eventually she hissed out a breath, "All knowledge of my name in exchange for the name you ask." 

Now that was interesting. Her offer alone meant there really was someone pulling the strings. More than that, it meant she didn't like them, or she would have come up with a different offer. 

"A generous offer, I will consider it." Obi-Wan turned back to the fight. 

Rex was holding his own. He might have even been a better fighter than Cody. He was certainly more aggressive. Where Cody had focused almost exclusively on defense, Rex added in parries and faints. He circled Maul, forcing the red champion to keep moving, and preventing him from launching a strong attack. It was a good strategy overall but it likely would tire him out faster. 

"Your champion is interesting," Obi-Wan commented as if he were talking about the weather. "A sword is traditional, but the claws seem to be doing the job."

"While he is my champion he is sworn to me, and so the magic holds."

Obi-Wan nodded, "Ah, yes. The bit about no knight drawing steel. Your own weapons wouldn't count then, but I suppose they are rather hard to come by."

"No point wasting the effort," the witch agreed, lifting a hand to brush the thought aside. 

Another sign she didn't really want to win. Obi-Wan had to wonder how many opportunists she'd let slip past when the brothers were first bound. Was it truly the will of the great magic, or had she been reluctant?

Obi-Wan steeled himself and took a chance.

"You know, I've had an interesting thought. They fight as much for their brothers as for their kingdom. I can sympathize. I would fight for my own brother in much the same way."

"If he were here..." she drew out the words, giving them more meaning that they really ought to have. 

"Yes, if..."

The Witch's attention was on him again. "It has been some time since you saw him, has it not? I can only imagine what you would do to see the end of your quest."

Obi-Wan had trouble keeping his voice even. "I imagine it would not be easy to face him after all this time. And of course I would be indebted to whoever helped me find him." He desperately hoped it would be enough, that she would value a favor. He didn't have much else to offer. 

She hummed lightly as if they weren't talking around the lives of at least two people. "You would go that far? Would you be willing to tie it to your name?"

"If it came to that, I suppose I'd have to."

She nodded gravely, "If it came to that,” she agreed. She watched the fight for a few more minutes. "And my earlier offer?"

"Oh, I'm sure we don't have to go that far. There's already enough dramatics, don't you think?"

She dipped slightly in something that wasn't quite a nod and wasn't quite a bow. The closest thing Obi-Wan could compare it to was a fencer's solute. 

"As you say."

Obi-Wan waited long enough to know the witch wasn't going to add anything else, then dipped his head and made his circular way back to where the brothers waited, silently wondering all the while just how much trouble he had landed himself in.


	8. Chapter 8

Obi-Wan got a lot of glares as he rejoined the brothers. He did his best to ignore them. His pack was settled by the pillar next to Cody, and he kept his eyes fixed on it the whole way. 

"Care to explain that?" Cody asked. He was clearly trying to be stern, but he wasn't really pulling it off.

"Just working out a bit of strategy. You need to tell Rex to win the fight."

"Why? We know this champion. We know how he fights. Rex can hold out a long time. The next one, who knows? She once called out a giant snake to be her champion."

Obi-wan dropped his cloak on top of his pack, shaking his head. "She'll call my brother."

That made Cody go still. In the corner of his vision he saw Boba, Echo and Fives glance at each other. Fives had a hand on his knives. 

Obi-Wan paused in his preparations, his hands resting on his pack. "My brother Anakin had certain gifts. He got mixed up in things that he shouldn't have, and in the end... I've been searching for a way to get him back for just under a year." Obi-Wan straightened and slid his sheathed sword off his belt, checking the blade. 

"Rex. Finish it." Cody called. From down on the sand Rex grunted, and the sounds of battle changed. 

Rex didn't start attacking wildly. Instead he tossed his shield aside and took up a ready stance. Maul may have looked barbaric, but he was no fool. He circled Rex feinting several times, before finally darting in on Rex's off-side. He came in low, with a gutting move. Rex spun on one heel, twisted his blade. His blade came away red. Maul stumbled, rolled and managed to climb to his feet. There was a gash across one of his shoulders that went several inches down his sternum. 

Maul rotated his shoulder, showing his pointed teeth as he did so. He tested the wound, then licked the blood off his fingers. 

"Yield," Rex called his voice as steady and commanding as when he stood on the practice ground. 

Maul tipped his head towards the witch. She lifted a hand, and crooked a finger. 

Maul dipped into a mocking bow. "I yield." He turned back to the water.

Obi-Wan gathered in the wind to grant him speed.

The witch raised her hand and the water was sliced apart again. "Vader, I call you forth. Come now and stand as champion in this contest."

Obi-Wan almost didn't recognize the black figure that stepped out of the water. Vader wore a mixture of black leather and and black iron plate. He moved with none of Anakin's grace, instead digging his feet into the sand with every step. His hair had grown out, falling around his face and over his shoulders. There was a new scar splitting his right eyebrow, barely missing his eye. And his eyes... Anakin was human, but as he stepped out of the water his eyes shone with the poisonous gold of the fae.

Vader held out a hand, grasped the air, and fire blossomed from his hand. It twisted in on itself forming a sword of fire that was too bright to look at head on and cast strange red shadows over everything around it. 

Someone cursed. Rex took up his stance. Obi-Wan moved. Vader stepped in with an overhead strike. Rex started to block.

Obi-Wan put himself firmly between the two combatants. His sword crashed against Rex's, while his left hand twisted at the air, starving the fire sword into non-existence. Rex was looking at him as if he was crazy. Vader's expression was unreadable. 

With all eyes on him, Obi-Wan took a breath, called on every drop of magic at his command, and changed the story.

"Those who defend this ground do not fight for king or country. They fight for their family. They fight for their brothers. Now I see one I call brother standing before me." Rex stepped back, and he turned to face Vader, Anakin... "Face me. Strike me down, and you will destroy the heart of what grows here." He turned over the hand that had snuffed out Vader's sword, offering it up. "Or, lay down your weapons, stand with me as you once did, be my brother again."

For a long moment, no one moved. There was no sound from the onlookers. The very air was thick with expectation. Vader lifted a hand. Obi-wan leaned forward, silently pleading. Heat licked over Vader's hand, and Obi-Wan had a fraction of a second where his heart fell. Then he was blasted back into Rex, both of them rolling ten feet before skidding to a stop. In the distance the witch was cackling.

"Kriff," Rex pushed himself up to one knee, "I trust this wasn't part of your plan?"

Obi-Wan was faster to his feet, a lack of armor and wind-born speed serving him well. "Not quite. It looks like I'm going to have to do this the hard way." He ran two fingers along the flat of his sword, wrapping the high mountain air around the blade until it glowed a ghostly blue. He spent one more glance on Rex, "Get off the sand. This is my fight now."

Rex fell back, leaving him to face Vader alone.

Vader didn't give him a lot of time to think. In a single move he called up his sword and brought it down in a strike that could cleave him in two. Obi-Wan caught the attack, deflected, stepped aside. He stepped into the counter-attack, years of training taking over. 

The Anakin he'd known would have followed through with the attack stepping back into the defense for the counter. It didn't happen. Obi-Wan's sword connected. Only training kept him from staggering back out of surprise. Vader's armor held. 

Vader snatched at the blade, trying to pin it between his arm and his side. Obi-wan threw himself into the attack, shoving his shoulder into Vader. He was forced into a half step back. Obi-Wan used the move to slip his sword free. 

Obi-Wan stepped back, reassessing. That hadn't been nearly what he'd expected. His shoulder was already throbbing, the fabric of his robe singed where he's connected with Vader's armor. His earlier observations, about Vader's movements had continued. Vader had barely moved, even to dodge. Anakin had always prided himself on how fast he was in a fight, matching Obi-Wan even without the speed of the wind. Vader had reacted quickly but he wasn't taking advantage of it. Even now he was just standing there letting Obi-Wan think. Anakin would have taunted him by now, calling him out and goading him. 

It was like they had cut away everything that made him who he was. 

Obi-Wan twisted the point of his sword. Feinted. Vader shifted, but otherwise didn't react. He was starting to doubt that this was Anakin at all. Sure Anakin's magic was based in fire and they had the features mostly right, but there were plenty of creatures that could mimic appearance. It wasn't like the witch had called named him Anakin. 

Well, he could test that. 

Obi-Wan flicked his blade again, then before Vader was finished moving he launched himself into the air. The wind caught him, flipping him up and over. Obi-Wan spread his arms, making himself a target even as he oriented himself. It was too good a target for Vader to pass up. He lashed out. Obi-Wan couldn't dodge in the air. Instead he reached out to snuff the fire sword again.

Vader saw it coming. All at once the fire blazed up, no longer contained to the shape he'd forged it into. Instead of snuffing the fire, Obi-wan's spell fanned the flames. The air supporting him super-heated. Obi-Wan lost control, tumbling end over end. He saw the water under him and pushed out, adding another vector to his spin. 

He hit the sand, half burying himself, lost his breath, and nearly lost his sword. The brothers were calling his name, trying to see if he was okay, without actually entering the conflict. Obi-Wan waved a hand in their direction, as he eased his aching lungs with a bit of guided air. His back was going to be one big bruise when this was done and he was pretty sure he'd lost his eyebrows in the fire. 

He planted his sword in the ground, using it as a lever to help him stand. Vader was still watching him, immobile and unresponsive. 

"Seriously? Nothing?" Obi-Wan asked. "The Anakin I remember would tease me for weeks after a stunt like that." Obi-Wan waved a hand around them. Then he winced from the movement and focused on rotating his shoulder, testing how far he could go without pain.

"I don't have to prove myself. To you or anyone." 

Obi-wan glanced up. It was Anakin's voice. A snarl of anger behind words that were trying to be indifferent. After living through Anakin's teenage years, Obi-Wan was very familiar with that tone. It wasn't exactly the confirmation he'd been going for, and it was anything but concrete, still...

Obi-Wan readied his sword again, stepping into an open stance as if this was a practice match. Vader narrowed his eyes and readjusted, taking a half step forward. Obi-wan twirled the tip of his sword, humming lightly to himself as he waited. On the sidelines the brothers had started whispering among themselves. Obi-Wan was going to have a lot to explain when this was done, assuming he was still alive. Vader was showing a bit more patience, but it had never been Anakin's strong suit.

"Whenever you're ready?" Obi-wan called out a minute late, keeping his voice light and unconcerned. Vader's expression flickered, anger overcoming his mask of indifference. 

He growled something under his breath.

"I'm sorry what was that?" Obi-Wan cupped his ear and leaned towards Vader in an obvious exaggeration, leaving himself completely open in the process.

Vader launched himself at Obi-Wan. Even with the extra weight of his armor he was fast. Obi-wan spun away from the thrust. This time Vader didn't give him time to breath. He grabbed for Obi-Wan's tunic. Obi-wan turned the hand aside, a curtain of wind protecting his skin from the scorching heat. He tried to step in, get behind Vader. Unfortunately Anakin knew that trick. They slipped past each other.

Obi-Wan turned, waiting for the next attack. Keeping his distance. 

Vader didn't try to close again. His face still showed anger but it was controlled. With a flick of his wrist Vader reversed his grip on his sword and slammed the blade into the sand. There was almost no resistance. It a moment the sand around the blade went from dull black to molten white. The space between them was suddenly not nearly large enough. 

Obi-Wan called on the wind, but for once he wasn't fast enough. Vader's fire lanced out from where his sword pierced the earth leaving a trail of molten glass behind it. Obi-wan danced away, but the fire followed him, tracing curving lines across the battlefield. Vader didn't even seem to notice the uncertain terrain. The fire flowed around his boots as if he were a rock in a stream. 

Obi-Wan was quickly running out of ground. He'd been backed up against the water. He could try jumping but there wasn't anywhere safe to land even if he killed Anakin in the process which really wasn't the goal. There was too much heat in the ground. He couldn't snuff it out. He needed--

"I need a helmet!" Obi-Wan shouted at the brothers, waving a hand at them while keeping most of his attention on the fire. Someone was complaining. Someone else said something sharp. Then a helmet was tossed through the air. It wouldn't have made it, too heavy and not enough force behind the swing, but Obi-Wan called it to him. 

The helmet hit his outstretched hand. He spun, digging the helmet into the water. He threw the water, helmet and all, straight at Vader's head. Most of the water went up in steam before it could do any real damage, but Vader reeled back. A strangled cry escaped him. Obi-Wan's boot plowed through the steam. He felt something crunch, and pushed himself back into the air. 

He had enough height to make it to a safe patch of ground. Vader was staggering back, clutching his face. At some point he'd lost control of the spell leaving patches of opaque glass in the sand. The steam hadn't done any physical damage, but between the heat and the moisture Vader's hair was standing up in a million directions.

Obi-Wan barked out a laugh. "Now Anakin, what have we learned about playing with fire?"

"You broke my nose," Vader tried to growl. It came out sounding more like he had a bad head cold.

"And here I thought your hair would be your top priority. With a look like that it must take forever to get ready in the morning."

"Stop Mocking Me!" Vader roared. He launched himself at Obi-Wan. He didn't even bother to conjure his sword. Obi-Wan flicked his wrist, casting out the wind. He caught Vader just as his foot was coming down on a patch of glass. Vader slipped, tried to catch himself, overcompensated, and crashed bodily into Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan lost track of his sword. They tumbled together, limbs tangling. Obi-Wan's robe got caught in Vader's armor. Vader tried to pin him. Obi-Wan shoved his elbow into Vader's gut. 

Vader wrapped a hand around his throat. For a moment Obi-wan couldn't breath, the air around him refusing to cooperate.

"Anakin--" he gasped and shoved his hand into the other man's face. Two of his fingers ended up in Anakin's mouth, a third went up his nose. Anakin pulled back with a horrified face. 

He tried to shove Obi-Wan into the sand. Obi-Wan retaliated by dumping sand into Anakin's pants. 

"Oh, you are going to pay for that!" Anakin said, and went for Obi-Wan's hair.

Obi-wan twisted, trying to get away and yelling at the top of his lungs, "I will tickle you if I have to Anakin, I swear to God.”

"Toads in your socks, Kenobi. Slimy Little Marsh-stalkers--"

Anakin tried to grab Obi-Wan's arm, and sent them rolling again. Obi-Wan tried to brace himself, and slipped on some glass of his own. His face landed firmly in Anakin's armpit. A second later he was reeling back, pretending to gag.

"Oh that is foul, did you shower at any point this past year?" He waved a hand in front of his face, scooting backwards on his ass. 

Anakin was panting as he propped himself up on his elbows, "Better than that tea of yours."

"You take that back. My tea is off limits. Pinky promises are legally binding."

"It's hot leaf juice. You might as well be drinking a swamp."

"You're just jealous that I look refined while you just look like a zombie before you have that bean soup you call a drink."

Anakin scooped up a handful of sand and tossed it at him. It scattered over Obi-Wan's legs. 

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, "Oh no. Sand. Whatever shall I do?"

"You're the worst," Anakin said, and flopped back onto his back.

Obi-Wan ran his eyes over his brother. Anakin's armor had slipped in several places. His hair was still a mess the sand adding to the disarray. There was blood down the front of his face. His nose was swollen, and turning purple. It looked painful.

"Anakin?"

He lifted his head and Obi-Wan got a good look at his eyes. They were the clear blue of a summer sky. Not a hint of Fae yellow.

"What?"

"I've missed you. Forgive me?"

Anakin let his head fall back. He waved a hand and grunted. "Yeah, whatever. I'll let you off easy this time."

Obi-Wan had bruises over every inch of himself, and sand in places he didn't even want to think about, and in that moment he couldn't stop grinning. He twisted towards the water.

"You hear that Witch? Your champion has given up. By the endless magic, you are beaten."

From her spot out on the water the witch bowed. "You have found victory this day and so I grant you this boon. A promise of one year for each of those who fought, and a day more for you." Without moving she started to slowly sink into the water. "But know this wind-weaver. You and I will meet again. On that day all debts will come due." Her words echoed for a long moment after she was gone.

"Is it... Over?" One of the brothers asked. 

Obi-Wan was tempted to just lie there and let them figure out the details on their own. Then Anakin grunted and managed to haul himself to his feet. He offered Obi-Wan a hand up. He'd been fighting for this for too long not to take it. 

Obi-Wan managed to find his feet and his balance. Then pulled Anakin into a hug before he could pretend to protest. 

"I've missed you too," Anakin whispered against his neck. "I'm sorry. I couldn't think. Couldn't focus enough to figure out a way out."

"I know. It's done now. You're back." Obi-Wan pulled back. "Come meet my friends?"

Anakin sniffed, winced, and nodded.

Obi-Wan waved a hand at the waiting princes, "It's over."


	9. Chapter 9

It was nearly noon by the time the nine of them made it back to the castle proper. They didn't exactly tell anyone they were back, but the first servant that saw them in the halls dropped their tray, and after that word spread fairly quickly. Kix insisted everyone gather in the princes' common area. He properly set Cody's arm. Then saw to Anakin's nose and handed a jar of salve to Rex and Obi-Wan with instructions to apply it to their bruises. 

Obi-Wan tried to obey, but after the third time started to doze off someone took the bottle out of his hands. 

He knew people were talking. He knew he needed to be a part of the conversation. He let his eyes close anyway.

When he opened his eyes again, The lamps had been lit, and a sliver of moon was showing through one of the windows. He was sore. His back had cramped up. His neck didn't want to twist out of the awkward angle it had been in during his couch nap. There was also a mug of tea on the table waiting for him. The tea had gone lukewarm, but it was the thought that counted. The thought, and the caffeine.

He got himself sorted out and looked around. He wasn't the only one who had succumbed to exhaustion. Anakin was slumped in a chair, a blanket draped over him. The other figure...

Obi-Wan tried to straighten, "My Lady."

Duchess Satine looked up from the embroidery in her lap. "I see you are awake. How do you feel?"

"Ah, a bit sore but I'll live." He hesitated. What had the brother's told her? Had they understood the implications of what he'd done? That the magic protecting the whole of their kingdom was now fundamentally changed... It might not matter that he'd solved the current problem. He was still a spell-singer. A Jedi. 

The duchess slowly nodded. "I know my boys have kept pieces of it from me, but I understand that they will not be spirited away again, and that you are the reason for that. Therefore, you have my eternal thanks, and a seat at my table for however long you, and your brother choose to stay."

"I-- That is very generous." Obi-Wan blinked down into his cup of tea, trying to get his brain working enough to sort out all the implications.

"Not at all. My sons seem quite fond of you." She looked him over, pursed her lips, and eventually gave a slightly approving nod. "In addition, I am aware that my youngest will need a proper teacher before too long. My little sister is s suitable tutor for many subjects but he's at the point of outgrowing her knowledge."

It wasn't until she trailed off and the silence had started to stretch that Obi-Wan realized he had an honest choice. He'd been trying to get Anakin back for so long, and before that there had been his training, Qui-Gon making all the important decisions. He could stay. If he chose to. There was nothing stopping him from actually accepting what she was offering. 

"It might not be safe. Anakin and I both have enemies..."

"That is something I have taken into account. My family has faced many dangers in the past. We are no stranger to risk. And I believe you have won us a grace period of sorts?" She tipped her head, her hands folded in her lap. 

"Seven years," Obi-Wan nodded. Then he forced his brain to go back over the Witch's actual words. "Or three at the very least. I can do a few readings. See if I can figure out a more set number."

She nodded and stood. "Very good, it is decided then. You will stay to do that much at the very least. Now, your rooms have been prepared If you wish to move to a proper bed, and there will be a bath waiting whenever you wish to take advantage."

Obi-Wan nodded. A bed did sound very good at the moment, but he didn't want to leave Anakin. In the end he slipped back into sleep without making a decision.

***

The next time Obi-Wan woke up it was because there were dogs and Anakin was making a fuss. There was light outside the windows and the air smelled like morning, with tea being brewed and someone cooking eggs and toast. He still felt as sore as before but the exhaustion of staying up for a day and a half, during which he pushed through a sizable magical battle, had mostly faded. 

Wolffe whistled and the dog that had been investigating Anakin headed for the door. 

Anakin rubbed at his face. "Okay, I want a shower, clean clothes and food. Please tell me someone around here has something I can borrow." He glanced at Obi-Wan, pleading.

"I'm sure someone can find something..."

"We've got a ton of spare guard uniforms. One of them is bound to fit. Underthings might be a problem though."

Obi-Wan looked up to find Cody. He hadn't shaved yet and was cradling a cup of something that steamed pleasantly. Cody met his eyes, smiled, and handed over the cup.

"You're lucky you're not Rex. I'm not sure I'll ever trust him with a drink again."

Cody settled onto the couch beside Obi-Wan. "Yeah, sorry about that. If you'd mentioned you knew anything about magic we might have made a different choice. We just-- I just didn't want to chance it."

Obi-Wan sipped at his tea.

"We, umm... The other night. I know what it looks like. I know you weren't planning to stay but Mom said she was going to talk to you and... I'd like, If you were open to it..."

Obi-Wan found a spot for the cup where it would be out of the way. Then he grabbed Cody's shoulder and pulled him into a kiss. Cody made a surprised sound before leaning into it, wrapping his arms around Obi-Wan's waist.

"I'll be staying for the next few days at least. For the time being, no serious conversations before breakfast." 

Anakin levered himself to his feet. "Speaking of food, I'm going to go find some." There was a blush running down his neck. Obi-Wan smirked. After all the times he'd accidentally walked in on Anakin and Padme, he figured turnabout was fair play. 

"Huh. He keeps that attitude, Fives and Echo are going to have some fun."

Obi-Wan hummed agreement. "Think we can talk Rex into joining us to really get him flustered?”

"I'm sure we could come up with some compelling reasons." Cody kissed him again tasting like tea, with his stubble catching in Obi-Wan's beard. Obi-Wan felt a thrill of pleasure run through him and pulled away before it could become anything more.

"As nice as this is, I really should get cleaned up."

Cody sighed and let his head fall to Obi-Wan's shoulder, "Yeah, things to do. Life goes on. Happily ever after doesn't exactly go into the details does it."

"No, but I like the sound of it, anyway."

  
  
  



End file.
